teman apa teman?
by hi aidi
Summary: Hinata bukanlah seorang Fujoshi tapi kedekatan temennya itu bikin dia penasaran juga, mereka teman apa teman? hanya sekedar hinty dan di sendiri engga yakin ini BL, sho-ai lembut. Sasunaru.


**Teman apa teman?**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romance**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Ini nih hanya sekedar hinty di sendiri engga yakin ini masuk romance kah?

**Teman apa teman?**

Hinata sebenarnya bukanlah seorang fujoshi, dia hanyalah siswi pendiam yang sering memperhatikan sekeliling. Mulai dari temannya Lee yang selalu berkomentar tentang semangat masa muda atau pula Kiba yang termangu dengan komik, animasi, kartun, bola dan Bondan Prakoso-nya ataupun si pemalu dengan wajah manis –Sai. Juga si tukang pede siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouji, meski badannya besar berisi tapi penampilannya yang paling trendi.

Dan jangan lupakan dua sahabat yang selalu menempel itu –Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Kiba tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata menggeleng, dia masih menatap lapangan bola dimana pemuda tampan tengah merangkul pemuda yang tampak manis. Mereka kadang tertawa namun kadang ekpresi Naruto cemberut kesal, mungkin mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Mereka tampak dekat." Hinata ingin menambahkan –dekat dalam artian lebih dari sahabat, namun ia urungkan karena Kiba sudah menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Entah kenapa Kiba menatapnya jahil, apa Kiba mengira ia cemburu dan menyukai salah satunya?

"Ya, dekat." Lagi-lagi kata dekat yang ditekankan.

Kiba mengangkat bahu tidak peduli"Ya, memang begitukan sahabat."

Hinata tak menyahut hanya mengangguk. Kiba sendiri sudah berlari ke dalam kelas menyusul Ino yang masuk dengan senyum mengerikan. Padahal sudah pacaran dua tahun tapi kenapa masih tampak cemburuan?

**Teman apa teman?**

Sabtu itu jam kosong, Kakashi –_sensei_ sedang ada seminar bahasa. Jadi mereka hanya diam di kelas menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Teman-teman wanita –sebagian besar sedang bergosip, sebagian lain memilih menyusup ke kantin dengan titipan dari teman-teman yang menggunung. Sebagian lagi sedang asyik menyanyikan lagu dengan Lee sebagai penggiring dadakan, kemampuan gitar Lee memang tak diragukan.

Sementara para wanita lain sibuk, Hinata malah kembali mengamati sekitar. Entah kenapa matanya lebih suka menatap pria, mungkin karena setiap wanita memang di program begitu. Dia dapat melihat Sai yang sedang sibuk membaca, sesekali ia digoda oleh teman sekelas dan wajahnya selalu memerah malu. Lalu di pojokan ada KibaIno sedang berduaan, hah mentang-mentang hanya mereka yang sekelas jadinya dengan tidak berperi-kejombloan mereka malah tertawa riang. Dan di pojok lain para pria memilih untuk tiduran setelah kelelahan bermain bola, memang itu hal wajar bagi temen sekelas Hinata tapi ada satu hal yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian.

Apakah sahabat jika tidur berpelukan? Wajar sih orang tidur itu tidak sadar tapi masa iya hanya mereka yang seperti itu. Hinata jadi merasa malu sendiri saat melihat Naruto tidur nyeyak sambil menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri mendekap tubuh yang sedikit mungil dari ukuran normal itu erat.

**Teman apa teman?**

"Jadi ikatan kimia terbagi atas dua ikatan yaitu ikatan _ion_ dan ikatan _kovalen_. Jika _ion_ terdiri atas muatan _positif_ dan _negatif_ yang saling tarik menarik maka ikatan _kovalen_ adalah ikatan bersama pasangan _elektron_."

Semua anak IPA 1 mulai kasak-kusuk antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti dan kemudian malah sibuk bergosip seperti di depan Hinata ini. Mereka malah membicarakan band Akatsuki yang merajai pasar setelah vokalisnya Sasori keluar dari penjara karena skandalnya dengan Deidara –artis _transgender_ yang katanya manis tanpa operasi. Sementara Kurenai –_sensei_ menggambarkan sesuatu di papan tulis dan Hinata juga sama dengan yang lain, ia malah memandangi Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih asik mencatat.

"Ikatan _ion_ bisa kita jelaskan dengan laki-laki dan perempuan. Pria _positif_ dan wanita _negatif_. Seperti kutub utara dan selatan akan tarik menarik dan _kovalen_ seperti laki-laki dengan laki-laki maka keadaannya yang akan terjadi hanya sampai berikatan karena pikiran mereka yang sedang searah…"

Hinata rasanya ingin punya kamera CCTV di sebelah kiri kepalanya agar ia bisa merekam dan melihat lebih jelas apa yang tadi Sasuke lakukan ketika Kurenai-_sensei_ menjelaskan ikatan _kovalen_ sama dengan laki-laki dan laki-laki. Dalam sekejap dia berpaling ke depan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan, kenapa hal sepenting itu terlewatkan.

Kalau tidak salah Hinata melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah dan tangan Sasuke yang bergerak kembali ke sisi tubuhnya lagi dari arah si pirang.

**Teman apa teman?**

Dan sepertinya pelajaran kimia adalah pelajaran berkesan bagi Hinata. Bukan hanya karena kejadian ikatan _kovalen_ itu tapi kejadian lain yang lebih berkesan.

Murid-murid sering curhat dan bercanda saat pelajaran beliau, karena memang Kurenai-_sensei_ adalah wali kelas dan dihari itu beliau hanya memberikan satu setengah jam pelajaran pada murid IPA 1 yang sudah nampak bosan. Wajar saja, sebagai murid kelas tiga pelajaran di cekoki seperti minum air putih alias harus habis dalam sekali tegukan sehingga para murid sering mengeluh _migren_. Tentunya mereka sangat bersyukur dengan pengurangan waktu itu, sensei memang pengertian. Sebagai gantinya murid-muridlah yang bercerita mulai dari persiapan ujian, kegiatan sekolah sampai hal-hal berbau _romance_.

Sensei tersenyum misterius ketika membahas itu, lalu melirik ke arah meja para pria yang memang dipisahkan dengan wanita sambil memberikan tatapan jahil.

"Uzumaki-_san_ kau dapat titipan salam dari murid kelas satu."

"Hah." Hanya itu reaksi Naruto yang Hinata lihat dan kemudian terdengar tawa satu kelas.

"_Sensei_, kalau titipan untuk Sasuke ada?"Kiba nyeletuk sambil menyodorkan tatapan mengejek pada pemuda pantat ayam.

"Tidak ada, wah sepertinya kau punya saingan sekarang Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke tersenyum setelah meredakan tawa, sama sekali tak terpengaruh Kiba." Toh cuma satu," ucapnya tak jelas.

Antara benar atau tidak sebelum tertawa Hinata melihat Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dan lagi nadanya saat ia berbicara tadi kenapa terkesan cemburu yah?

Haruskah Hinata mencari tahu, Sasuke cemburu pada Naruto yang mendapat salam atau pada adik kelas yang menitipkan salam pada Naruto'nya'.

**Teman apa teman?**

Lalu kejadian terakhir rasanya Hinata takkan bisa lupa. Kenangan yang menjadi reminesansi untuk setiap waktunya menyendiri.

Saat itu seminggu setelah mereka ujian. Banyak siswa yang masih datang ke sekolah namun ada juga yang tidak. Mereka melewati hari-hari dengan tertawa, bercanda, menonton film bersama sambil berdempetan karena melihat dari satu laptop teman yang dipinjam dengan suka rela, sampai makan rujak bersama dari uang hasil urunan. Hinata sendiri, dia juga asyik bercanda dengan teman-teman wanita lainnya.

"Hei, katanya Sasuke melanjutkan ke politeknik." Sakura –teman akrab Sasuke memulai percakapan. Ia bahkan digosipkan pacaran namun sampai sekarang sama sekali tak ada perkembangan.

"Naruto juga sama." Seorang lagi menimpali. Ini dia orang bernama Shion si penyuka pink. Dia adalah pengagum rahasia Naruto namun cintanya tak kunjung diungkapkan. Dia bahkan galau seharian ketika Naruto mendapat salam.

"Gyaaaaa, aku tidak mau," suara teriakan membuat keadaan kelas yang memang ramai semakin ramai. Kegiatan Hinata dan lainnya terhenti. Naruto tengah berlari di kejar Karin yang menenteng kain persegi empat –_hijab_. Semua wanita langsung tersenyum dan bergabung dalam acara –ayo pasangkan _hijab_ pada Naruto – Hinata bahkan ikut-ikutan. Jadilah terdengar koor panjang memanggil-manggil nama si pirang.

Semua gadis sadar kok kalau Naruto itu manis. Jadi mereka penasaran bagaimana jadinya ia jika dipasangi hijab seperti perempuan. Dan setelah berlelah ria hampir lima belas menit –cukup untuk membuat BB yang bikin tidak percaya diri –Naruto akhirnya bisa ditangkap dan dikerumuni beramai-ramai seperti maling jemuran.

Naruto yang biasanya pendiam cenderung mengarah ke pemalu kali ini mencak-mencak. Dia ingin melepaskan kain yang menutupi kepalanya sayang kedua tangannya ditahan ke belakang.

Lalu Sasuke datang membawa sekotak susu dan minuman _isotonic_. Dia terdiam di depan pintu lalu melirik ke arah Naruto, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan handphone dan membidik Naruto yang tampak cemberut sambil sesekali memberontak.

"Kau cantik."

Naruto terdiam, semua terdiam seakan ada yang menekan tombol _pause_. Sasuke malah asik memotret Naruto dengan kamera. Eh bukannya itu kamera yang Sasuke dapatkan dari lomba model kemarin, dan foto pertama adalah Naruto. Perkataan Sasuke dan pemikirannya barusan sukses membuat Hinata yakin –mereka memang ada apa-apa.

**FIN**

Pssttt, ini berdasarkan real lho. Waktu di SMA ada dua temen di yang gitu. Kemana-mana bareng,ngapa-ngapain bareng, yang jadi Naruto orangnya emang manis tapi agak pendiam dan juga pemalu jadinya Narunya di gambarin juga gitu badannya juga kecil sesuai banget sama yang jadi Sasukenya badannya besar tinggi dan macho. Pokoknya mereka pasangan serasi yang Sasuke ganteng ,pintar, banyak yang suka juga jago olahraga sementara yang Naruto manis, pemalu anak mami juga, dan lesung pipitnya –ahh bikin kaga nahan ,manisnya ngalahin perempuan. Dulu sih di engga mikir apa-apa soalnya di sama sekali bukan fujo tapi ngerasa aneh juga sama perhatian si 'Sasuke' ke si 'Naruto' dan setelah menjadi fujo di jadi kepikiran mereka mulu. Di berharap engga di bunuh pas mereka tau _friendship_ mereka di jadikan _relationship_ tapi mau gimana lagi, mereka memang bikin otak fujo di bekerja ekstra, entah menurut kalian ini sho-ai apa engga?

Yang pasti di serasa ingin kembali ke masa lalu melihat semua adegan mereka yang seperti sahabat dalam tanda kutip apalagi dua-duanya belum punya pacar, uwaa kenapa di malah mengharapkan mereka bersama. /poor buat mereka berdua. Di kok ngerasa jadi pengen buat kumpulan oneshot dan drabble sasunaru yah?

Yup di sudahi dulu adakah yang mau mereview, di membutuhkan komentar, kritik, saran atau apapun yang lainnya.

See yuu di lain fic.

**Review please**


End file.
